


【幼帝二世】少年罹忧-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝二世】少年罹忧-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】少年罹忧-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】少年罹忧](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ec97a73)

一个白色的物体猛然撞向猩红镶边的挂毯下方，战鼓般连续的碎裂声此起彼伏，等到一切重归死寂之后，那最初被惊吓的金色排穗也安静下来。   
绣着复杂异域花纹的地毯上散落着无数的碎片，它们原本融合着整个帝国最高超的技艺，整一而美丽，内里似乎有生命之音。现在却分离成不能称名的死物。   
少年低下头，离他脚边最近的一块碎片是青年的眼睛，它被雕刻成忧愁的模样。 少年想，忧愁是美的，可是他们怎么能指望他还能知觉美呢？他已经疯了。   
少年抬起头，方才癫狂的施暴者虚弱地依靠在桌案旁，他止不出剧烈的喘息，冷汗将他胡髭丛生的面貌沾湿。   
他一丝不挂，伤痕在他日渐衰退的肉体上露出狰狞的面目。他曾经拥有的值得夸耀的健美的身体，现在不可抑制地走向终末，他的脸极剧地消瘦下去，眼窝青紫。炽烈的红发被没有章法的割剪过，那是他自己做的。像阿喀琉斯一样，他割下自己的头发，放在赫菲斯提昂的棺木中。  
横跨欧亚大陆的帝国，怎么会有这样的君王呢？少年回想他刚才发狂地摔碎那些精美的塑像，裸露的身体在烛光下显得那样丑陋。   
最初他学来了波斯人的习俗，穿上紫中带白的王袍，不再赤身裸体而不知羞耻。可现在呢，在死逼临之前，他还是暴露了本性。   
忒拜人。   
少年突然想到他的母亲与他的独眼父亲争吵时恶毒的咒骂，那时他的父亲也这般赤身裸体，那令人恶心的物什在他的胯下晃动着。   
“他是我的儿子，别指望我会让他沾上你们那套巫术！”   
“你的儿子？”   
母亲冷笑着回答，像是缠在他腕上的那条蛇。   
他一直都相信。他是神的儿子，从天堂降落的火焰。他没有那男人的半点血统。可他现在却怀疑了，怀疑母亲说的话。他怎么能不怀疑呢，面前这个行将就木的男人和他的父亲那么相像。   
那酒就快送来了，少年想。眼前的世界逐渐蒙上了一层白雾，他要醒来了。   
  
  
亚历山大穿戴整齐，走出房门。他要去上课。在米埃扎时，他可从未这样积极。亚里士多德确实很有学问，也很会教授知识，可是他把爱看得太低，不像他的老师。  
埃尔梅罗二世说亚里士多德是伟大的，亚历山大也清楚这一点，可是他还是不喜欢那个老头。无论如何，他现在总算是摆脱他了，他现在的老师与亚里士多德是不同的，他更愿意给前者更多的喜爱。   
他更可被爱，亚历山大走在迦勒底的走廊上，脚步轻快。   
  
还未走到埃尔梅罗二世的屋子，他的声音就先传了出来。   
那与他平日里冷静自持的声音不同，亚历山大放慢了脚步。  
“Rider！把裤子穿上！”   
“又不是走在大街上，有什么关系。”   
“在人前也不能只穿着内裤！”   
“又没有别人。”   
亚历山大听着这令人啼笑皆非的对话，缓缓迈步走了出去。   
体格健美的红发大汉上身紧绷着一件白色T恤，下半身只穿着一条灰色平角内裤。他叉开两腿抱臂站着，好像自己有天大的理由。   
黑色长发的男人转过脸来。   
“王。” 他有些不好意思似的，脸颊上附着着一层薄薄的尴尬。   
“哟，小鬼。”   
亚历山大不知道该如何称呼他，不过总不会是这样失礼的说法。他勉强地向他点了点头。   
“好了，快点回去，我接下来有正事。 ”   
男人眼睛瞪得有如铜铃大，在二人之间转来转去。   
“咳。” 埃尔梅罗二世避开伊斯坎达尔灼灼的视线，清了清嗓子，“上课。”   
他率先走进屋内，亚历山大注视着他的背影，黑色衬衫衣领上方露出的脖颈微微发红。   
他的肩膀突然被重重地拍了一下，转过脸来，伊斯坎达尔冲他露着一口白牙。   
“小鬼，你可真走运，他做老师比亚里士多德要好得多。”   
“你根本不知道亚里士多德对人类史有多重要！” 黑发男人猛然转过头恶狠狠地说道。  
“有我重要吗！” 他对着屋内喊道，听不到反驳他满意地笑了笑。   
这个人根本不懂，亚历山大想，他是觉得不好意思了，才会突然像河豚一样鼓胀起来。他竟然能借此自夸。   
“快回去！不要打扰我们上课！”   
可是他却不能那样说，他只能说，虽然亚里士多德很伟大，可我还是不喜欢他。他不能说，我比他更伟大。   
伊斯坎达尔哈哈笑了几声，转头对亚历山大说：“如果他是你的老师，说不定你以后会超过我。”   
亚历山大没有回答他，只是对他微笑。   
  
  
“你这几天有点心不在焉。”   
埃尔梅罗二世再次敲了敲桌子，亚历山大抬起头看着他。   
“怎么了？”   
他轻轻摇了摇头，从椅子上跳下来。   
迦勒底内为英灵准备的房间通常很狭小，但埃尔梅罗二世的房间却是个例外。然而宽敞的房间大部分都被书籍占据，他似乎把迦勒底的图书馆全搬来了。   
亚历山大像越过溪潭的小鹿一样轻巧地走到书架旁，书架的第三列放着各种各样的传记和研究资料。   
“你有很多他的传记。” 尽管书脊上写着的是“亚历山大”，可他知道那并不是说自己，他还不能被称“the Great”。   
“你为什么不自己去问他？”   
埃尔梅罗二世似乎也未觉得他的称谓有何异样，他将书放下，认真地思考了一会说到：“我并不是要追求真实，权当是打发时间罢了。有人说他暴躁易怒，有人形容他有如天神，不管是多激烈或华丽的词藻，一旦想到他本人的样子，都太引人发笑。”   
他似乎真想到什么有趣的事，轻轻笑了几声。   
“何况我也没想到自己这么幸运，竟再见到他，甚至见到你。”   
亚历山大惊愕的转过头看他，不禁哑然。他怎么真将自己和他相提并论，好像他们之间并无差别。   
“我想人的记忆也是会消退，他或许只能永恒存在于文字里了。” 埃尔梅罗二世却没有注意到少年的讶异，自顾自地说着。   
亚历山大想他的语气太过温柔落寞了，他想他明白了。他曾用漫长的时光怀念那个短暂相遇的帝王，他的一生从那时起就都被改变。  
对啊，他可是那位征服了欧亚大陆的王者，他的荣耀可与太阳比肩，在他之前，在他之后，再没有能吸引那么多的人踏上那样辉煌的征程。   
但我却厌恶他。   
这样的想法一旦浮现于脑中，之后就幽灵一般挥之不去。   
“我梦见他的死。”亚历山大突兀地开口，“赫菲斯提昂死后，人们为他塑像，摆在他的屋内。他却将它们都打碎了，他那时已经快死了，连这样的小事都让他气喘吁吁。”   
“他非常狼狈，他一生中从来没有那样狼狈过，他看起来像极了他的父亲，根本不像是天神的儿子。”   
亚历山大咬紧了牙关，像是想要将牙齿咬碎。   
他为何要说出这件事？好让他觉得他的帝王并非完人，让他灰心失望？   
这分明是无用的。   
“我不愿变成那样。”   
埃尔梅罗二世恍然大悟一般，旋即又皱紧了眉头。他眉间的皱纹如同刀刻。   
“原来是这样，确实，理论上是有这种可能的。”   
他站起身，长腿跨过一垛书籍，三两步走到亚历山大面前。   
“自从他来到这里，你的记忆就受到了影响，原本模糊的也变清晰了。别担心，我会想办法解决的。”   
他盯着亚历山大的眼睛承诺，亚历山大却觉得迷惑，这不是他的意思，他不是来诉苦的。   
“不...不必了，我不觉得有什么困扰。”   
“不行。”他斩钉截铁地说。   
“你尚未经历荣光，也就不该经历痛苦与死，就算是宙斯也不能向此时的你讨要报偿。”   
亚历山大愣住了，像是眼前的镜子突然亮了起来，他看清了自己。   
啊，那荣光不是他的。他这时才刚刚经历过第一次战斗，甚至因为一个银杯而被驱逐。他却被凝固于这样一个位置，他尚未踏上那条荣耀的征途，也永远不会踏上。   
他说了谎。   
他怎么会不愿成为伊斯坎达尔，他渴望到了极致，以至于对那个存在充满嫉妒。那是他命中的光辉，可他竟不能获得。   
他如果能成为伊斯坎达尔，那埃尔梅罗口中的“王”也就更名副其实了吧。   
  
“我想，对你而言，他应该更是王。”亚历山大脸色苍白。   
“你在说什么？”埃尔梅罗的眉头皱得更紧，“你难道是因为这种问题烦恼吗？不管是‘亚历山大’还是‘伊斯坎达尔’，这些符号的所指都只有一个。我只忠于一位帝王，也只爱他。”   
他在蒙骗我。在这扭曲的时空中，同时存在着的实体明明有两个。 亚历山大不相信他的说辞，只能苦笑。他想他什么都不明白，或者是装作不明白。  
可多多少少他也爱我了，他近乎绝望的想。  
  
那荣光不是他的，那死与失败也不是他的，属于他的失败只在他的眼前——少年人的爱情永无归处。  
  
  
End   
  
*关于亚历山大历史的部分基本参照以前看的玛丽奶奶的亚历山大三部曲，因为凭记忆所以可能不准确（

  
2017/03/22  


  
热度 115  
评论 1

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

  


  


评论(1)

热度(115)

  1. [](https://dushoukongchenghouyihun.lofter.com/) [maple](https://dushoukongchenghouyihun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://chiroude626.lofter.com/) [吃肉的🐮](https://chiroude626.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://qiushui634.lofter.com/) [橘北谣](https://qiushui634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jinmaowang.lofter.com/) [金猫王](https://jinmaowang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://74802977.lofter.com/) [👂](https://74802977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://hanshanxue444.lofter.com/) [寒山雪](https://hanshanxue444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://delaguerre.lofter.com/) [北欧的哑猫](https://delaguerre.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://bayueheyinxing.lofter.com/) [镜景](https://bayueheyinxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://starybird.lofter.com/) [长满草的荒野](https://starybird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://shanzishuoyaoyouguang.lofter.com/) [扇子说要有光](https://shanzishuoyaoyouguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) [废狸](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) [茶茶](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luouli.lofter.com/) [卢欧黎](https://luouli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) [磬弦](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) [黒神和瀬](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://unfeusch.lofter.com/) [六尺之下](https://unfeusch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://muzijin79.lofter.com/) [muzijin7](https://muzijin79.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://sugarlab.lofter.com/) [松弥](https://sugarlab.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://fengbuzhi379.lofter.com/) [是咸鱼哦](https://fengbuzhi379.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://yuyehyouxie.lofter.com/) [Yu_Yeh_悠葉](https://yuyehyouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://kk1844435545.lofter.com/) [KaLiAn](https://kk1844435545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://takahashifuyu.lofter.com/) [无名](https://takahashifuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://senjuizumi.lofter.com/) [罐装迷雾](https://senjuizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://senjuizumi.lofter.com/) [罐装迷雾](https://senjuizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://doridoridori.lofter.com/) [無鳴](https://doridoridori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) [英俊挺拔李小哥](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) [英俊挺拔李小哥](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiuxi347.lofter.com/) [枯木](https://xiuxi347.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://nowor.lofter.com/) [now or never](https://nowor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://sivel.lofter.com/) [小桔子](https://sivel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mmdecat.lofter.com/) [墨琴_总萌冷cp](https://mmdecat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://edain.lofter.com/) [我愛你 與你無關](https://edain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://changxuan17.lofter.com/) [长儇](https://changxuan17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) [花花咕](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://yichichen.lofter.com/) [YICHICHEN](https://yichichen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://haiyangzhixin593.lofter.com/) [海洋之心](https://haiyangzhixin593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://jojody.lofter.com/) [銀君](https://jojody.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ihateworld.lofter.com/) [不吃鱼企鹅](https://ihateworld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
